


The Devil's Mansion (A Dark and Sinister Kylo Smut Fic)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren is Dark, Kylo Ren is the Devil, New Orleans, Paranormal, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader is kind of a slut, Sexual Content, Smut, dark atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: When you become the Devil's mistress, and soon betray him with another man - there will be hell to pay, for your sins...Note: Gruesome ending





	The Devil's Mansion (A Dark and Sinister Kylo Smut Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my adaptation of the ghostly legend, about a woman who becomes the devil's mistress, and then takes another lover, and when the Devil finds out - watch out.
> 
> I read about this in the book 'Haunted America, Vol.1' by Michael Norman and Beth Scott
> 
> You can read a summarized gist about it, here:
> 
> http://ghoststoriesandhauntedplaces.blogspot.com/2011/08/devil-lived-in-new-orleans.html?m=1

New Orleans, 1820…

 

Some claim that the devil went down to Georgia, but now, he is residing in New Orleans.

Overnight, the ornate mansion seemingly built itself, on Westgate Avenue. This mansion was so ornate that even members of royalty would admire its opulence.

You had found yourself the newly minted mistress of the devil, himself.

He had built the mansion for your trysts; a little passion pit to suit his insatiable desires.

Kylo gave you everything, and you were greedy. It went to your head that you were chosen to be the devil’s mistress, after all, pleasuring the devil wasn’t an easy task. He is rough and raw, and requires you to service him a minimum of four times a day, when he is at home.

Kylo was pleased to find a mortal that could withstand his stamina. Sometimes, too much, is a bad thing.

His favorite past time was to fuck you in front of the carved, black wood mirror, in the bedroom. The mirror was huge, standing 8 foot tall and it had a built in easel that held it upright. It features a gargoyle’s head sprouting out the center top of the mirror’s carved frame.

You enjoyed watching Kylo fuck you from behind as you stared at your bodies entwined, in the mirror. You loved how his eyes would flicker between brown and red, when he was lost in his climax.

Kylo had you pinned roughly to the floor. He lifted your hips so that he could shove his cock in as deep as your vaginal walls could accommodate him.

Your shoulders were pressed against the floor at this angle, and your neck was starting to hurt as he pounded into your greedy hole; your shoulders ended up with hints of carpet burn from the pressure he exuded. The way his cock filled you, and how it felt as he rubbed your insides raw, made up for the minor aches in your shoulders and neck.

When he came, he pulled out and he let his dick lay against your belly as his cum spurted in long lines, spilling down your chest, and reaching to your neck. You were essentially bathed in the devil’s lust.

****

On the occasion that Kylo had left you alone, in order to wreak havoc upon the city, you found yourself becoming bored while being a pampered prisoner in this lavish mansion.

Always greedy, you wanted something more.

One evening, a refined gentleman passed by the gates of the mansion. You beckoned him to talk with you.

The tall, red haired gentleman, with sharp features was flattered and not the least taken aback, by your brazen flirting. You made it no secret what you desired from this gentleman. 

“Surely your husband will return, and be most unhappy about your shenanigans, when he finds you?” The gentleman stated.

“I have no husband. He is just a lover, one that I am growing tired of. He has been gone for 2 straight days, now. He will not be back anytime soon. The mansion is all ours, if you so choose it.” You replied with a wicked grin.

“Follow me, and I will make you some dinner.” You gave the red haired gentleman a coy smile.

You lead your new found play thing, into the dinning room. You would come to share many dinners/evenings with this gentleman, before you are caught.

He tells you that his name is Hux. 

Dinner did not last very long; neither of you had a hunger for food, but for each others bodies.

Your first mistake, was to bring another man into Kylo’s home. The second (and most fatal,) was to fuck another man in his bedroom; in front of his mirror.

Little did you know that the mirror is a portal, and Kylo witnessed everything.

You whispered to Hux that you wanted to watch him as he fucked you.

Hux began to undress you, by removing your gown. Next, he was unlacing your corset. You felt the hard bulge in his pants as he pressed against your backside. His hands cupped your breasts and massaged them, spreading their warmth across your skin.

Hux seemed gentler than Kylo. It was different, and at this point, you couldn’t decided which you preferred.

You changed the pace up a bit, and took control.

You dropped to your knees and released Hux’s cock from his pants.  
He didn’t measure up to Kylo, but then again, what mortal man could match the devil’s cock?

Hux’s cock is adequate, and far easier to take into your mouth and suck, than Kylo’s. It was always a struggle to suck Kylo, off. Your jaw would ache for days after the act.

Hux closed his eyes and hissed when your warm, wet mouth, encompassed his length. His fingers ran through your hair as you continued to work his length, like an expert whore. The salacious sucking sounds that your mouth made, made Hux’s body quiver with sensual delight.

Hux moved you to the bed, and you watched your mirrored reflection over his shoulder as you clung to him as he fucked up into you, with vigor. You reached your orgasm rather quickly. When it was over, the two of your spent bodies, lay tangled on the bed. You couldn’t see it, but Kylo was peering through the mirror, enraged. His black horns jutting from his wavy hair and his eyes glowing red with hate.

You were beginning to wonder if Kylo was every going to return. Weeks passed, without one sighting of him. Hux came to you every day. And every night, you fell into Kylo’s bed, fucking this man, moaning his name as if the world were ending.

Soon after, one evening as Hux strolled along Westgate Ave., coming closer to the mansion, a dapper looking man stopped Hux, on the street.

Kylo spoke your name to Hux. Inquiring if he was acquainted with you.

“Yes. I am her lover.” Hux proudly spoke.

Kylo grinned.

“I pity you.” Kylo retorted.

“Who are you, to think so ill of her?” Hux demanded.

“I’m just a former lover; soon as you will find yourself to be.” Kylo grinned, once again.

“It is impossible to satisfy her appetites, I should know. If there is anyone who could have done it, it would have been me.” Kylo sounded haughty.

Hux sneered and continued toward the gates of the mansion.

Kylo watched with narrowed eyes as Hux closed the gate, and glanced back at him, before entering the mansion.

****  
“It seems you have an admirer.” Hux states as you help him take off his coat.

“What do you mean?”

“Some tall, well dressed gent was standing outside the gates, and he stopped me, to discuss your ‘appetites’ ”

Your body froze.

“What did he look like?” You inquire, trying not to sound concerned.

“Tall, black hair, dark eyes, prominent face, dressed all in black. His clothes looked tailored, like he is a man of wealth.” Hux divulged.

You swallowed hard.

“Did he leave?”

“He was standing outside the gates, when I entered. Claims he is a former lover of yours. Is that true?”

You walk to the heavily draped window, and peered outside, looking down to the street. You saw no sign of Kylo.

“He’s probably jut some crazy, roaming the streets.” You stated.

“Well, he can’t have you.” Hux coos into your ear as he wraps his arms around you.

Suddenly, you were not able to focus on the dalliance that was to ensue.

Hux led you, up to the bedroom. You were apprehensive. Kylo had not made an appearance in over a month, what was he waiting for? And now, he knows about Hux. How could you be so foolish as to play such a dangerous game with the devil, and not expect to get caught? Were you really that arrogant?

Hux wasted no time undressing you. He had come to crave your body as if it would offer deliverance.

Your beauty is what got you into this mess. Hardly any man, could refuse you. From your sweet charming smile, and seductive voice, or your enticing tits that men just couldn’t wait to get their hands upon, your body would be your ruin.

Hux was working your body with his hands and mouth. You, on the other hand, had more pressing matters in mind. You needed to get Hux out of the mansion, and as soon as possible. Not one to ever want to fake it, you wanted to speed things up.

Hux drove his cock into you, relentlessly. Perhaps encountering the other man, sent his passions high, for there was another man who had coveted you, and now, he has competition.

As Hux reaches his climax with you wrapped around him, as you are looking into the mirror, you saw the image of Kylo grinning back at you.

You try to pull away from Hux, but it was too late.

Kylo stepped out of the mirror, and your eyes widened in horror. When Hux turned around to see what the fuss was, he was taken aback by the sight of Kylo, now dawning his black horns with long and black claws on his fingers as well as his cheeks a lot sharper in their angles. His eyes glowing red with jealously.

“What the fuck are you?” Hux said aloud, in disbelief.

“I’m the man who’s mistress you have been fucking; in my own bed, and my own home, that’s who.”

Kylo stood at the foot of the bed. Neither of you knew what to do. It was pretty much useless, and futile, to try and put up a fight.

“Please, let him go, Kylo. This is my fault. He did not know. Take your anger out on me.” You pleaded with the devil.

“Don’t you worry, I will get to you; save the best for last.” Kylo grinned.

His red eyes darted over to Hux.

“You, come with me.”

Hux hesitated.

“That isn’t a request, its an order.” Kylo hissed.

Kylo led Hux out of the room, and to where, you did not know. The only thing that you were certain of, is that it was the last time that you would see Hux, alive.

You waited, as you sat on the bed. You listened, trying to hear any indication if Hux was still alive, but all you met with, is silence. A few minutes passed, and then you heard the bedroom door creaking as it opened, and Kylo walked through. He was back in his normal form, horns and long claws missing.

You begin to sob as he approached you on the bed.

You wanted to beg for your life, but you were uncertain. Should you just remain silent?

You lowered your head as he stood before you, and continued to cry.

“Please, forgive me.” You ask, in such an innocent tone of voice.

You felt Kylo’s large hand placed on the side of your face. His long black nails had returned. You felt him trace one of the claws along your skin. You trembled, for fear of him slicing into your face with his claw.

Kylo grabbed you by the arm and jerked you off the bed, moving you roughly over, to stand before the mirror.

You watched as he stood behind you, his eyes glowing red. He moved his sensual lips against your ear.

“I watched you, every time that you fucked him.” He hissed at you.

You closed your eyes as tears escaped in rampant succession.

“Did I not give you enough? I built this mansion just for you.”

“I’m sorry.” You managed to whimper out.

“Surely his cock was no match for mine. So what was it?”

“I was lonely and bored.” You confessed. “You left me alone, for so long.” As if that was a good excuse.

“The neglected mistress.” Kylo retorted.

Kylo pushed you down, onto your knees.

He lowered himself behind you. Pushing you forward, so that you were on all fours, you watched as Kylo held his cock in hand. He leans over you to whispered “Is this what you have been wanting? What you have been missing?” Kylo shoves his cock into you, and you cry out. He gives you no time to adjust, for this is a punishment. 

You feel his cock grow bigger, inside of you. You knew in his true form that he was exceptionally massive, and now, he was making it agonizing for you. He could barely thrust in and out of you, due to his size. He pumped you vigorously, to the point that he made you bleed. You cried throughout his assault on your body. His cum filled you, and it stung the wounds that his cock had made inside of you, as he overstretched you with his girth and the force of his thrusts made you unbearably raw inside.

You collapsed onto the floor, when he was done. You did not have the energy to move, you just couldn’t. Kylo had never taken you so roughly as he just had.

****

When you managed to be able to walk again, you were relieved to see that he was not going to kill you, like he had Hux.

“Come, lets have dinner.” Kylo commanded as he held out his clawed hand, gesturing for you to take it.

You did as he bade, and accompanied him as you walked downstairs to the dinning room.

There, at the dark mahogany carved table, you saw the body of Hux, slumped over in the chair, his head laying on the table.

Kylo released your hand, and walked around the table. You stood there, staring at the corpse of Hux, and tears fell from your eyes.

“I am starving, I have not eaten a thing in two days.” Kylo proclaimed.

With your eyes widened in horror, you watched as Kylo severed some of Hux’s flesh with a knife, and begins to eat it.

“A little salty.” Kylo nitpicked.

You were trying to keep from throwing up.

Kylo continued devouring Hux’s flesh, before your eyes.

You honestly did not know what to do, in that moment. You had thought that Kylo’s wrath was over, but you were very, very wrong.

That is when Kylo turned to you, with a sinister grin on his face as you watch his tongue run over one of his rather large, pointy canines, and he says as he stalks toward you - “I feel like dessert.”


End file.
